This invention relates to a control apparatus for outdoor power implements, and more particularly to a control apparatus for outdoor power implements such as utility tractors, lawnmowers, landscaping equipment, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, or other similar implements.
Power implements commonly include devices such as utility tractors, lawnmowers, landscaping equipment, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, or other similar implements, and are used for general outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. The implement includes at least one mechanism to perform the desired application. If the implement is self-propelled, the implement also includes a drive mechanism to propel the implement. For example, if the implement is a snow thrower, the snow thrower may include a drive mechanism, such as drive wheels or treads, to propel the snow thrower across a surface, and an auger to remove snow from the surface.
The present invention provides a control apparatus comprising a handle having at least two substantially upright portions and a cross portion extending between the upright portions. A first bail is pivotally connected to both upright portions of the handle to pivot about a first axis. A second bail is also pivotally connected to both upright portions of the handle to pivot about a second axis that is non-collinear with the first axis. The first bail and second bail are both separately movable between an engaged condition and a disengaged condition. Both the first bail and the second bail are independently operable from one another, and move in the same direction with respect to the handle when moving from the disengaged condition to the engaged condition.
The control apparatus may be included in an implement, such as a snow thrower or lawnmower, to control a first mechanism and a second mechanism with the first and second bails, respectively. For example, on a snow thrower, the first mechanism may be an auger, and the second mechanism may be a drive mechanism. Since each bail is independently operable, the first and second mechanisms may be controlled separately from one another, regardless of the condition of the other bail. The first bail and the second bail each extend between and are pivotally connected to both upright portions.